jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sky
Sky is a self-proclaimed 'wandering spirit'. Early in his childhood he decided not to be shackled down to laws of society and went where he pleased. Although a friendly person, he was not above petty robbery in order to make a living. On his travels he became acquainted to a woman who lived in the same style as he did, going where the wind took them and doing what they wanted. They decided to get married and to have a child. Vengeance Sky's wife died in childbirth, but their baby was unharmed. Although he mourned his wife, he looked upon his new daughter, Pinmei, as a gift and decided to settle down into a more stable life to raise her. Pinmei was captured by slavers at the age of five from Sky's farm, near the town of Tien's Landing, when Sky was away on business. Sky desperately followed her tracks until he found her body on the roadside. According to him, she was always a fighter and the slavers probably considered her too much trouble and killed her. Sky's quest for vengeance lead him to discover that the man responsible for the slaving operation was the influential businessman Gao the Greater who appeared to be cooperating with the Lotus Assassins and was residing on a pirate island near the town of Tien's Landing. After traveling to the island, Sky met the Player who killed Gao the Greater. After finally having his revenge, Sky decided to travel with the Player, one who he considers would attract the attention of the Lotus Assassins and give him the opportunity to further exact revenge for his murdered daughter. During the siege of Dirge, Death's Hand approaches Sky and offers to bring Pinmei back from the dead. Sky feigns agreement in order to trap Death's Hand, but only tells the Player about this just as his plan is about to go into effect, fearing that Death's Hand has approached others. His plan succeeds, eliminating Death's Hand's entourage and allowing the Player to defeat Death's Hand. Epilogues No romance (Water Dragon killed) Drastic shifts in power always create political and economic turbulence. In the years following the defeat of Emperor Sun Li, however, things were remarkably calm, with food supplies reaching the poor and Imperial control of areas abandoned to near-lawlessness quickly restored. Those who were there credit the smooth transition to the aid of a group called the Guild. Working under some mysterious Imperial sanction, the Guild's agents moved supplies quickly to those who needed them most and helped the Imperial Army pinpoint the camps of bandit leaders and others who threatened Imperial control. While the Guild faded from sight as peace was restored, stories persisted. Most stories recounted the exploits of this mysterious organization's dashing new leader, Sky. His ready smile, endless energy and kindness quickly made him a legend among the common people. Water Dragon killed AND Female romance Shortly after the death of its leader, Gao the Greater, the Guild quickly found itself with a new man at the top and its attention turning sharply away from the slave trade. Sky would quickly deny any involvement in such a thing, and despite their suspicions, most people accepted that only one woman would ever know the full truth. If little else, Sky was always clear on one subject: his undying love for . The couple's exploits and their devotion to each other were the stuff of legend. As they so often do, the tales outgrew the people, and the couple quietly withdrew from the public eye. Where they are now, few can say, but there is a small, unmarked grave in the farmlands outside Tien's Landing that finds itself adorned with flowers once a year without fail. Water Dragon killed AND Male romance Never one to pass up an opportunity, Sky quickly established himself as a replacement for Gao the Greater, seizing control of the leaderless Guild and quickly turning the organization into something he deemed "respectable." While hardly paragons of society, the members of the Guild were brutally effective in stamping out much of the slave trade. Sky and remained constant companions, and neither of them could find it in their heart to ever really settle down. Tales of their exploits are still told, growing more fantastic with each repetition. Water Dragon tainted AND Female romance What does it take for a mortal to hold the affections of a god? Sky's dedication to his love never wavered, and he stood proudly at her side, enforcing her will without question. Over the years, his name became more dreaded than Death's Hand, for Sky worked in the shadows, and his informants were everywhere. There were moments when Sky would lie alone in the middle of the night--for no god needs sleep--and he would question the path his life had taken. It was invariably on those nights that the Empress would find time to come to him, and the next day would always find more steel in his eyes and a dark resolve burning in his heart. Water Dragon tainted AND Male romance What does it take for a mortal to hold the affections of a god? Sky's dedication never wavered, and he stood proudly at the side of the Spirit Monk who had risen to become a living god. Together they ruled an empire enslaved by fear; never before had history seen such a combination of overt power and subversive guile. When all men can be convinced to cast suspicious eyes upon their brothers, perfect control is possible, even if such a balance can only be maintained for short time. "Obsolete Data File Entry" Bioware employee Chris Priestly reveals in the Jade Empire "Storyline and Strategy" forum (posted July 27, 2005 in a thread titled "romance"): "Sky was originally (up until about 9 months before shipping) designed to be a Closed Fist NPC all through the game. He was suave and sexy and all, but was really quite rotten at the core due to the death of his daughter and his lust for revenge. "The scene in Chapter 6 Dirge where he is ringing the bell to bring in Death's Hand was originally him betraying the party and allowing Death's Hand to sneak up on the Player from behind. He would do this every time unless the Player had turned him to Open Palm or done the romance. If the Player was Closed Fist they would defeat Death's Hand and then had the option of imprisoning Sky or Executing him. If the NPCs objected the Player could execute them too. "But in the end, the Design team revisited Sky and made him into the lovable rogue that he was when we shipped". Extracting the epilogues from the data file reveals a vestigial epilogue for Sky based on the earlier plot line: "For a time, Sky found peace, but there was always a question in his heart about what could have been if only had seized the power of the Water Dragon. Plagued with uncertainty, Sky turned back to the life he had known before, descending into the underworld to wage a bloody campaign against the leaders of the Guild. His victory was short lived, however, as Sky grew careless with his life and noticed too late the acrid taste of his poisoned wine. Some say he struggled to say something as he fell, maybe a name, but in the end, Sky died alone". Romance *Sky is a romance option for both Male and Female Players. ** The male romance is the most difficult romance to acquire since it requires firm rejection of both Dawn Star and Silk Fox relatively soon after arriving in the Imperial City. ** The dialogue and epilogue of the romance differs depending on the Player's gender: if female, they will focus on Sky moving on from the deaths of his wife and daughter, while if male, they will focus on the Spirit Monk's feelings for Sky and whether he returns them. Trivia *Sky is voiced by Cam Clarke *During Chapter 3, when confronting the agent for the Inquistor Branch of the Lotus Assassins with Sagacious Zu in your party, Sky is seen returning to camp claiming to have been out following the Lotus Assassins. Sagacious Zu is doubtful of this story but the arrival of the Inquisitor prevents further inquiry. *It is suggested that Sky is the real Creative Yukong by a conversation option during a bounty hunting mission to capture him. It is probably a tongue-in-cheek reference to Creative Yukong's less-than-credible disguise, as Sky is able to effortlessly pose as a scholar while Yukong is an obvious fake. *Sky (Cam Clarke) was the third highest paid voice actor in Jade Empire. Gallery Category: Followers Category: Jade Empire Category: People